


Сады Аллаха

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Murder, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Муж Закии собрался привести в дом вторую жену





	

Закия стоит на коленях на молитвенном коврике, обхватив себя руками, раскачивается взад и вперёд, словно лист, колеблемый ветром. Ей бы вернуться в постель, урвать ещё несколько драгоценных часов сна, прежде чем придёт пора вставать и приниматься за домашние дела, торопясь успеть как можно больше перед пробуждением мужа. Но не сейчас. Не сегодня.

Утром Хаким приведёт в дом вторую жену.

Позор, о Аллах, что за позор! Как теперь выходить из дома, слышать за спиной пересуды, полные любопытства и жалости? Разве не старалась Закия быть доброй супругой для Хакима? Не повиновалась во всём, не угождала его желаниям? Ни единого слова поперёк не сказала, всё принимала кротко и без жалоб: обидные упрёки, побои, грубость во время соития. Соседки, случись им прежде встретиться у колодца, жаловались на мужей, но Закия всем говорила: хвала Аллаху, дал ей мужа доброго и заботливого, лучше и не сыскать. Негоже сор из дома выносить, а синяки да ссадины под буркой не видны. Да и то сказать, если муж гневается — разве не жена тому причиной? В первый год после свадьбы он нарадоваться не мог на юную Закию, на руках носил, дарил серьги и кольца. Сама всё испортила. Не смогла родить сына, наследника, о котором так мечтал муж. Когда на свет появилась Аиша, Хаким лишь взглянул на дочь — и ударил молодую жену по щеке. Закия не жаловалась, знала: виновата. Единственное, что хотел от неё муж, — и то дать не сумела. За что так карает её Аллах?

Потом были тринадцать лет бесплодных попыток, радости: зачала! — и боли, крови, отчаяния... Пятерых нерождённых детей похоронила Закия, выкопала под инжиром крошечные могилки, в которые и класть-то было нечего, украсила лентами из собственных волос. Сперва Хаким приходил к ней едва ли не каждую ночь, надеясь, что семя прорастёт в пустой утробе, и с каждым разом его страсть становилась всё яростнее. Закия закрывала глаза и ждала, пока он закончит терзать её, уговаривала себя, что должна радоваться: муж не отверг её, неплодную, верит, что она ещё может подарить ему сына. Но тринадцать лет — слишком долго для подобной веры. Будет у Хакима новая жена, Аллах дарует ей сыновей и дочерей, здоровых, живых. Закия останется старой, негодной. Никчемной. Будто и не входила она когда-то в этот дом полноправной госпожой, будто не называл её Хаким своей птичкой, своим весенним цветком...

Жалко себя, а всё же стерпела бы Закия и это, как терпела всё остальное. Но Аиша, её ненаглядная Аиша! Нежная, ласковая, кожа — белее цветков вишни, глаза — тёмные как ночь. Закия и радуется, и удивляется: как у неё, круглолицей да невзрачной, такая красота родилась? Но семья бедна; уйдет Аиша в дом новой жены Хакима. Закия и жениха уже видела: невысокий, рыхлый, с толстыми губами, словно две сальные колбаски прилеплены на лице, и руки постоянно двигаются, щупают воздух. Этими ли руками, этими губами будет он прикасаться к белоснежной коже Аиши, овладевать ею грубо и нетерпеливо? А потом - что ждет ее потом? То же, что и мать? Разве Аллах не отпустил на долю Закии достаточно страданий, чтобы не осталось их дочери?!

Сбежать бы, да нельзя: вот уже полгода, как женщинам запрещено выходить из дома без мужчин. Если поймают — высекут и отправят обратно, к мужу, и страшно подумать, что сделает Хаким, узнав, что жена захотела бросить его. Да и не к кому ей бежать: мать умерла три года назад, а отец не примет, вернёт беглянку обратно, чтобы не позорила семью. И братья поступят точно так же. Жена принадлежит мужу, не вправе она сама выбирать себе дом.

Закия перестаёт раскачиваться, замирает, прижав руки к коленям. Глаза у неё сухи. Поднявшись с пола, она выходит из комнаты, привычно следует в кухню — кухня да комната, вот каким крошечным стал её мир в последние годы. Днём Закия резала цыплёнка для плова, и чисто вымытый нож лежит на столе — забыла убрать. Когда-то на рукоятке был узор, но за много лет работы истёрся.

Аиша спит в своей кровати, уже слишком маленькой — розовые ступни свешиваются над краем. Закия водит пальцами над лицом дочери, боясь коснуться нежной, покрытой персиковым пушком щеки. Невозможно, чтобы по этой щеке била чужая ладонь, чтобы мягкие чёрные волосы наматывали на кулак, вырывая пряди.

— Милосерден Аллах, — шепчет Закия, — проснёшься — будешь гулять в его садах, где ручьи из воды, которая не портится, и из чистого мёда...

Когда Аиша затихает — просыпается где-то далеко, где нет боли и унижения, Закия опускается на пол и нащупывает на горле тонкую жилу. Кровь горячими толчками бьётся под пальцами, упруго, сильно, настойчиво. Острое лезвие — как капля масла, брызнувшая на кожу с раскалённой сковороды.

И даже почти не больно.


End file.
